


An Aside To Handcuffs

by lookupkate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Daddy!greg, It's consentual, M/M, little!sherlock, major daddy kink, thumb sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookupkate/pseuds/lookupkate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was rereading 'I'd Aresst You If I Had Hadncuffs'  by Taylorpotato and got stuck on daddy greg/little boy sherlock</p><p>All I can say to my readers, is this;<br/>This is some crazy smut. Very very different from my usual stuff. If you don't like true daddy kink, run from the room. Run and don't look back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'd Arrest You if I Had Handcuffs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777236) by [taylorpotato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorpotato/pseuds/taylorpotato). 



Greg lay drifting off to sleep. He heard the door open and wasn't surprised to feel Sherlock slip into bed behind him. 

"Daddy... Something is wrong. I think I'm sick." Sherlock said in a childlike voice. 

Greg felt his cock filling with blood traitorously as his stomach lurched. They hadn't played this little game in a long while. He turned over. 

"What's wrong, pet? Not feeling well?" Greg asked, running the back of his hand up to Sherlock's curl covered forehead. 

"No, daddy. I feel real strange, and I don't understand why." Sherlock replied, chewing on his bottom lip and avoiding Greg's eyes. 

"How do you feel strange, pet?" He asked Sherlock. He began running his hands up and down Sherlock's body. He ran his fingers up Sherlock's sides and down to his naked bottom. What a naughty little boy, coming to bed with no pants on. He gripped his buttocks tightly. "Is this where it feels strange, doll?" He asked. 

"That feels strange too daddy, but it's not that." Sherlock said, rubbing his hips back and forth. 

"Tell daddy where you feel strange, pet. Tell him where to touch you." Greg replied. 

Sherlock shuddered. "Oh daddy. Touch me between my legs. I've gone all hard and it's leaking, and I don't know why. But it feels so good when I touch it, and it leaks more when I think about your big hands. I'm getting so sticky, and it tastes funny, daddy. Does yours taste funny when it gets sticky?" Sherlock asked. 

"I'm getting sticky now...do you want to taste it? Want to see if it's bitter too?" Greg asked, massaging Sherlock's arse cheeks. 

"Can I daddy? Can I taste it without being a bad boy?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes pet, I won't tell if you taste it. It'll be our little secret." Greg replied. 

Sherlock smiled and disappeared under the covers. Greg felt a wet mouth on him. Sherlock sucked just under the head of his prick. He ran his tongue clumsily along the shaft and rubbed his cheek on him. His cock pulsed and leaked more precome. Greg groaned. Sherlock came back up the bed. 

He was smiling with a bit of precome on his cheek. "You're all hard too daddy!" He exclaimed happily. "And you taste just like me. Was I good, daddy? Was I good for you?" 

"Yes pet, I'm all sticky because I love it when you touch daddy there. Does it make you feel naughty to touch daddy, pet? Do you want daddy to touch you?" Greg asked. 

Sherlock sucked a thumb into his mouth and smiled around it, letting a bit of saliva trickle out the side of his mouth. He nodded hard. 

Greg reached his hand down to Sherlock's prick and found him hard and twitching. Sherlock sucked harder on his thumb and his eyebrows knitted together. He hummed loudly. 

Greg took hold of his penis and pulled once. Sherlock's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he groaned around his thumb. 

"Does that feel good, pet? Tell daddy how that makes you feel." Greg said. 

Sherlock pulled out his thumb with a loud smack. "Daddy, that feels so good. It makes my tummy all warm. My solid itches. Not a bad itch, a good one. It makes me want to pull on it like you do. Can I pull on it like a big boy? Will you pull yours too?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes pet, let's pull together. Lay down so I can watch you. You're such a good boy. Such a sweet boy, I love to watch you touch yourself." Greg said, backing up and pushing the blankets down. 

Sherlock lay facing him and pulled once on his enlarged cock before groaning and sticking his thumb back in his mouth. 

Greg lay across from him. "Pull just like daddy, pet. Can you do that?" Greg asked, pulling tightly on his cock and watching Sherlock nod and suck harder on his thumb. "Did you know daddy can put his prick in you? He really shouldn't, but it'll make his little boy feel so good. Do you want daddy to fill you up with his prick?" Greg asked. 

"Yes daddy, please. I wanna be a big boy. I wanna be a big boy just like you." Sherlock said around his thumb. 

"Good boy, roll over." Greg said gently. 

It didn't take long to stretch Sherlock. He moaned around his thumb as Greg filled him with his fingers. When Greg removed his hand he spoke. 

"Oh, daddy. That felt so good. I want a bigger thing in me. I want you to put something real big in me. Do you have something to put in me daddy? Can you put your prick in me? It makes me go solid and leak more when you push your fingers in me and I want you to put something real big in me, can you fit in me daddy?" Sherlock babbled. 

Greg licked his back. "I'm gonna pretend you're a big boy and put my prick in you. It might hurt a bit because it's so big. Do you want me to put it in you?" Greg asked. 

Sherlock nodded and sucked hard on his thumb. Greg lined himself up and pushed in. 

Sherlock groaned. "Daddy it tight, it's too big. Daddy it won't fit." 

"It'll fit pet, just relax." Greg said, pushing himself deeper. 

"Daddy, it's too big, I can't take it daddy." Sherlock said. 

Greg pushed all the way in and Sherlock trembled. 

"Oh, you're in me. Your penis is all the way in me. It feels so good. Does it feel good to you too?" Sherlock asked. 

Greg moaned. "Yeah, baby. It feels good. I'm gonna fuck you now, pet. I'm gonna fill you until it goes soft again. You want that?" Greg asked.

"Yes, daddy." Sherlock replied, grinding himself back against Greg's prick. 

Greg rocked into him over and over as Sherlock pulled on his own cock. Sherlock had spit dripping down his chin from moaning around his thumb. Just as the charade started to slip and Sherlock began to curse he came. His arsehole tightened around Greg's prick and he shuddered against him, shooting come into him and moaning. He lay for a while, head spinning. 

Greg wiped them down with a warm flannel from the bathroom and lay back down next to Sherlock. Sherlock was already falling asleep. The only thing he could hear was the breath puffing from Sherlock's nose as he fell asleep sucking his thumb. Greg kissed his shoulder and was out within seconds.


	2. I'm Gonna Give You Something To Suck On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg helps to break Sherlock of his thumbsucking.

Greg was watching the Chelsea match when Sherlock walked in and sat at his feet. It was a small change but Greg knew what it meant. Sherlock sat in weird positions all the time, on the backs of chairs, on tables, but this was different. Sherlock only ever sat on the floor for one reason. 

Greg tried not to move as he felt blood rushing to his cock. When they played this game it was best if he pretended everything was normal. One time he asked Sherlock why he was sitting on the floor and the younger man got up and stomped to the bedroom, grumbling and slamming the door. No, it was always better when he knew the cues and said nothing. 

Sometimes Sherlock would sit cross-legged on the floor for an hour and then get up and go to bed. The sex, the mind blowingly hot desperately dirty sex, was just a happy bonus. It was Greg's job to play caretaker and let Sherlock initiate. If Greg acted too eager it would be over. 

Sherlock got on his knees and held his hands behind his back, looking for all the world like a guilty child. 

"Papa?" Sherlock whispered. 

Greg felt his heart beating faster. That look nearly killed him. 

"Yes, love?" He replied, trying to keep his voice clear. 

"The boys at school make fun of me." Sherlock said frowning and looking down. 

"Why's that, pet?" Greg asked. 

"Cause I still suck my thumb. They call me a baby." He replied. 

Greg felt his stomach flip, and for a second didn't know how to proceed. They'd never done this scene before, and Greg honestly didn't know if Sherlock wanted a scolding or comfort. 

"I'm sorry. How can I help?" He asked. 

He saw Sherlock's lips quirk up for just a second before he went back to looking sad. He was obviously on the right track. 

"I was thinking...well, what can I do instead?" Sherlock asked with practiced innocence. 

Holy fucking hell. No, this couldn't be...Holy hell. Greg almost forgot to breathe and when he finally sucked air into his lungs it was almost a wheeze. Sherlock looked up at him with furrowed brows. 

"Do you...do you want something else to suck?" Greg asked shakily. His heart beat loudly in his ears. 

"Yes, please, sir." Sherlock said, nodding eagerly. 

"Well, you can suck on daddy if you want." He said. 

"But what should I suck?" Sherlock asked. 

Jesus. He was going to make Greg work for this. Sherlock never made anything easy, but this was madness. He took a deep breath and steeled himself. He can do this, just can't be shy. Act like it's normal, act like it's the obvious conclusion. 

"You could suck daddy's prick." He said, the words almost tripping out of his mouth. 

Sherlock scrunched up his nose and for a second Greg thought he'd read it wrong. His stomach turned and he felt like he might be sick. 

"Won't it be too big?" Sherlock asked in that small voice he knew would break Greg. 

Relief flowed so quickly into Greg's veins that he almost laughed. The sensation was beyond euphoric. He smiled down at Sherlock and played the part. 

"No, love, I think you can do it. Don't you want to be a good boy?" Greg asked. 

Sherlock nodded emphatically and squirmed on his knees. "Yes, papa, I want to try." 

Greg unzipped his jeans and pulled them down and off. He rubbed himself once before removing his pants too. He scooted forward and splayed his knees. Sherlock crowded into the space he'd created and watched eagerly

"Come on, pet, you can do it. Just a little at a time, yeah?" Greg said, stroking himself and holding his prick out for Sherlock to take. 

Sherlock leaned forward and put his lips around the head of Greg's cock and it was all Greg could do to not push into that heat. Sherlock was absolutely masterful with a cock in his mouth, and he knew exactly how to get Greg off, but this time it was different. Sherlock sucked once and hummed happily. 

Greg expected him to move down his length, but when Sherlock didn't he held his cock still for the boy. Man. Man, he was a man, Jesus. Sherlock settled his hands on Greg's knees and sucked again. Greg moaned above him and Sherlock smiled. Sherlock slipped his hand up to take the length out of Greg's fist and sucked hard again. 

Greg shifted a bit and then the most amazing thing happened. Sherlock began to suck his cock EXACTLY like he sucked his thumb. It was almost too much for Greg to process. He knew this time would be different, but he'd never imagined getting off on Sherlock sucking just the head. Sherlock squeezed his cock and then started sucking harder. 

Sherlock let his spit leak out of his mouth and Greg was almost embarrassed by how sexy he found it. Sherlock sucked rhythmically and Greg realised he wasn't going to last long. He leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 

"That a boy. Take care of papa." Greg said quietly. 

Let than a minute later Greg's was coming forcefully into Sherlock's mouth. He looked down to find that Sherlock wasn't swallowing any of it as he usually did, but was instead letting it drip out of his mouth and between his legs onto the floor. It was positively wicked. Greg leaned back again and let the chemicals rush over him. He felt Sherlock take his hands off his knees and heard little desperate noises before the younger man grunted and obviously came. 

Greg didn't open his eyes when Sherlock stood and pressed his lips to his forehead. He felt his own come on those lips and shuddered. 

"Thank you papa." Sherlock said, his voice back to its normal low frequency. 

"You're welcome, love." Greg said as he heard Sherlock walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower.


	3. You're All Sticky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock comes over one winter night and asks Greg if he can sleep with him because his bee's cold. Greg isn't a fool.

Greg loved the winter months. Sherlock seemed to always need body heat in the winter. Greg teased him and told him that if he got more calories into his 'transport' he wouldn't be so cold all the time. The truth was that he loved when Sherlock was like this; warm, pliant and cuddly. Yes, Sherlock Holmes cuddles. If he told anyone at the Met about that they wouldn't belive it. 

Greg was reading in bed one night when he heard the front door open. He suspected it was Sherlock, and wasn't surprised that it was him that walked into the room. 

What did surprise him was Sherlock's attire. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and pajama bottoms that had pirate ships on them under his coat. He slipped the coat off and Greg felt himself growing warm. Sherlock ran his hands through his hair to mess up his curls and then approached. 

"Daddy?" He asked. 

Greg had to breath for a second before being able to talk without a tremor. Sherlock was using that small voice, and sticking out his bottom lip. 

"Yeah, buddy?"

Sherlock walked to the edge of the bed and twisted his hips back and forth like he was worried to say whatever it was he was going to. Greg took the hint and spoke quietly. 

"What is it? Come on, you can tell me." 

Sherlock's cock was pressing against the thin fabric of his pajamas obscenely, and it was all Greg could do not to stare. Sherlock was suddenly looking up at him with those worried eyes and biting on his lip. 

"It's cold in my bed, and I'm lonely. Can I sleep in here with you?" Sherlock asked. 

"Course, love." Greg replied, pulling the duvet down so Sherlock could climb in next to him. 

He did, and pressed up against the older man. Greg went back to reading, mostly for show but also to try to steady himself. He had to breathe normally and focus on not giving away his arousal. It was almost impossible with what came next. 

"Daddy. Now I'm all hot. Can I take off my jammas?" He asked, eyebrows knitted beautifully. 

Greg bit his tongue to keep from moaning and nodded without looking at the younger man. Sherlock giggled and pulled his shirt off and reached below the duvet to remove his pajama bottoms. Greg's prick was leaking and he swore he could feel his pulse in it. Sherlock lay back on his side and wrapped his arm around Greg's waist as he stuck his thumb in his mouth. He sucked loudly for a few minutes and Greg began to wonder if he read the situation wrong. Just as Greg was about to give up and put his book down Sherlock whispered. 

"Aren't you hot, daddy?"

"A bit." Greg replied. 

"You can take your jammas off too if you want, I won't tell no one." Sherlock whispered back. 

A chill ran down Greg's spine and he nodded and began to remove his clothes. When they were off he tossed them on the floor and lay down lower in bed. Sherlock pressed his erection against Greg's naked thigh and elicited a sigh. Greg could feel the precome warm against his leg. Sherlock had the ability to leak ridiculous amounts before ever coming, and Greg was always incredibly turned on by it. 

"Oh, dada, I'm sorry, I got you all sticky." Sherlock said sounding worried. 

"That's ok, you didn't mean to." Greg replied, feeling Sherlock rub almost imperceptibly against him, head slick and insistent. 

Sherlock made a face that said he was thinking hard before seeming to come to a decision. 

"I can clean it up, if you want me too." He said, voice almost curious. 

Greg nodded, as the ability to speak had apparently run from the room screaming. Sherlock slipped under the covers and Greg felt his tongue press hot against his thigh. It tickled and Sherlock giggled when he squirmed. He pulled back the covers and looked up at Greg with a goofy smile. 

"You're silly daddy, you're ticklish!" He exclaimed. 

"A little bit, yeah." Greg replied. 

Sherlock slumped against his thigh and sighed happily, rubbing circles on Greg's skin. He wrinkled up his nose and moved his face closer to Greg's cock. Greg almost bucked up when he felt Sherlock's hot breath on the slick head. 

"Daddy?" Sherlock asked, voice small. 

"Yeah, love?"

"You're all sticky too. You want me to clean you?" Sherlock asked with practiced innocence. 

Greg whimpered and nodded. Sherlock took his cock in his hand and bent down to lick the head. He ran his tongue across the slit and sucked once before sitting up. 

"You taste good, da. Can I lick you?" Sherlock asked. 

"If you want." Greg said shakily. 

Sherlock smiled up at him before climbing between his legs and splaying his hands on either side of Greg's hips. Greg had to fight not to thrust up, but he managed to stay still as Sherlock leaned down to lick a long stripe up his prick. It jumped at the attention and Sherlock giggled. 

"It likes it!" He exclaimed. 

"Yeah, I-I-I guess it does." Greg replied. 

Sherlock continued to clumsily lick at him as Greg did his best to not moan. Sherlock moved lower and when he licked below Greg's bollocks he yelped. Sherlock sat up, looking worried. 

"Are you ok daddy? Did it hurt?" He asked. 

"No, love, you just surprised me, that's all." Greg replied. 

"Can I do more?"

Greg decided to press his luck and it paid off. "What's the magic word?" 

Sherlock smiled. "Please!" 

"Yes," Greg said. "Good boy." 

Sherlock started to lick at him again and Greg let his mind go fuzzy for a bit. When Sherlock pulled back and lay at his side again he was almost happy for the respite. Sherlock lay his face on Greg's chest and sucked his thumb back into his mouth. 

"Da?" He whispered. 

Greg felt his breath speed up again. "Yeah?" 

"Member when you made me feel good with your fingers?" He asked bashfully. 

"Yeah, love. Do. You want daddy to do that again?"

"Pretty please."

"With a cherry on top?"

Sherlock sat up and smiled at him. "An' whipped cream an' sprinkles an' chocolate too!" 

Greg sat up and kissed Sherlock on the nose before guiding him to lay with his legs open. He bent down to lick at Sherlock's prick and chuckled when he thrust his hips up. One of his favorite things about playing daddy was that Sherlock didn't try to hold back. He didn't try to act suave or keep himself together. He let himself react, and that was wonderful. 

Greg took the lube from the bedside table and rubbed a good amount between Sherlock cheeks. Sherlock moaned and rolled his hips, precome dripping down the side of his cock. 

"Good boy, now I'm gonna put my finger in. Remember what I told you?"

"Relax."

"That's right, relax." Greg said, kissing the inside of Sherlock's thigh. 

Sherlock started talking when Greg pushed in, as was expected. Greg loved it when he babbled. 

"Oh, da! Da! That's. Oh that's just. More daddy, please more, sprinkles. Oh, that's in me. That's inside. Yes. Oh, yes!" Sherlock exclaimed. 

Greg pushed in a second and, after a bit, third finger as Sherlock continued to talk near nonsense. When he was able to push in three without resistance he pulled his hand out and kissed Sherlock's knee. 

"Do you want to feel daddy in you now?" He asked. 

"Yes. I want you in me. In me all the way. Daddy, can I sit on your lap?"

Greg groaned at the thought. "Sure, honey, whatever you want." 

Greg crawled up the bed and sat back against the headboard. Sherlock straddled him and Greg held his prick still for the boy. Sherlock pressed down a bit and whimpered as the head popped right in. Greg let go of his prick and ran both hands up Sherlock's back, feeling the muscles move under the skin. 

Sherlock lowered himself slowly, whimpering and panting the whole way down. Greg pulled him forward to kiss him when he was fully seated. He was tight and impossibly warm. He moved his hips back and forth a bit while they kissed and Greg grunted into his mouth. 

"Am I doing it right daddy?" Sherlock asked, pulling back and looking Greg in the eyes. 

The hope in his eyes was overwhelming. Sherlock always needed a lot of reassurance when they did this. He wanted to know he was doing well. He wanted to know he was being good. 

"Yeah, just perfect." Greg replied. 

Sherlock smiled wide and Greg felt him tighten around his cock before he began sliding up. They moaned at the same time and Sherlock gripped Greg's shoulders tight. He pushed down again and both of them started talking. 

"Good boy, perfect boy. Mmm. So good. So good for daddy. That's right, oh, yes, just like that. Oh, daddy loves that, such a good boy, oh!"

"Daddy, I can feel you. I can feel you in my belly. I'm so warm da. I'm so warm. I want more, da, more. Oh more!" Sherlock yelled as he began to move quicker. 

Greg moaned and threw his head back against the wall when Sherlock reached a hand down to feel right where they met while continuing to bounce. 

"That's you, da, I can feel you going in me. Feel it daddy? Feel it?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yeah, I feel it." Greg hissed. 

"Daddy, it's too much, I need it so bad, daddy, I'm so tight! Daddy my tummy feels funny. I think. I think I'm gonna..."

"Come for da! Come on da's prick. You can do it, just let go." Greg assured. 

"You won't care if I get you real sticky? Cause I'm gonna get wet all over you." Sherlock said panting. 

"You can get me messy. Just like the first time. Show me how you messed your pants." Greg growled, thrusting up into him. 

Sherlock screamed out and his arsehole gripped so tightly around Greg's cock that it honestly hurt for a second. Then he was spasming around Greg's prick and Greg was coming up into his tight hole and still thrusting, and when Sherlock pulled up and his cock slipped out he felt his come dripping out of him and it was fucking bliss. 

Sherlock lay next to him and closed his eyes. A couple seconds later his thumb slipped into his mouth and he sucked a few times before he fell asleep. Greg let himself daze while he came down and then got up to get a warm wet flannel from the loo. 

He pulled Sherlock down so he was laying on his back and Sherlock mumbled around his thumb but didn't open his eyes. Greg cleaned off his cock and then slipped the soft cotton between his legs to clean his hole. Sherlock's only response was to suck harder, and Greg wondered if he'd ever see anything more beautiful in his entire life.


	4. You Make Me Feel Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just porn. Yeah, and some feels at the end.

Greg was watching Match Of The Day when his front door opened and a frowning Sherlock hesitantly walked in. He was gripping a paper in his hand and Greg knew by the way he walked what was coming. Well, almost. With Sherlock every day could be a surprise. Sherlock walked towards him and shucked his coat, blue pressed shorts and white button up gleaming. Greg's breath caught in his throat as Sherlock came to kneel before him. 

"What's wrong, love?" He asked, willing his voice to appear concerned instead of desperate. 

"Can't tell." Sherlock said quietly, sucking his thumb into his mouth and hanging onto Greg's leg for comfort. 

"Oh, pet, you can tell me." Greg replied, running his strong fingers through Sherlock's unruly curls. 

Sherlock melted into him for a second, facade slipping, before sitting back up and pulling his thumb out of his mouth. "You'll be mad at me." 

Greg lifted his chin upwards and looked into his eyes. "You can tell me. Whatever it is, we'll get through it, okay?" 

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together and he sucked his thumb back into his mouth before handing the paper over in a shaking fist. Greg took it and ran his fingers over it to undo the creases. It read as follows;

_____  
To the parental guardian of Sherlock Timothy Holmes, 

I regret to inform you that today during nap time Sherlock was found to be in the bathroom playing with himself. As we realise he is young, and may not know the impropriety of the act, we implore you to speak with your son as to the time and place for such activities. Please sign this paper to ensure you have read it, and send it back with Sherlock on the next school day. 

Sincerely,  
Ann Schmidt, Chancellor, Smith's Primary For Gifted Children  
_____

Greg turned the paper over and appreciated the quality of the letter. He'd never had Sherlock bring a prop, and this one was beyond impressive. He tried to regulate his breathing, and when he thought he'd almost succeeded he spoke. 

"Sherlock. Is what this letter says true? Did you have to go to the office?"

Sherlock nodded and averted his eyes. Greg felt his cock swelling as he went on. As far as he was concerned, if Sherlock wanted to play, he was game. 

"It says Mrs Archer found you touching yourself. What does that mean?" Greg asked, feigning ignorance well. 

"I don't want to tell." Sherlock whispered. "I was a bad boy." 

Greg took a breath, feeling his arousal grow out of control. "If you can't say it...do you...do you want to show daddy?"  He asked. 

Sherlock looked up at him and nodded slowly. Greg smiled and rubbed his arm. He stood up and got Sherlock up from his knees. 

"Let's go some place comfortable." Greg said gently. 

He walked with Sherlock to the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He patted the duvet next to him and Sherlock sat down, unbuttoned his white shirt and removed his 'school tie'. Greg moved closer and helped Sherlock take off his shirt and unbutton his shorts. Sherlock toed off his shoes and sat cross-legged on the bed. 

"I'm embarrassed, daddy." He whispered. 

Something about the idea of the high and mighty Sherlock Holmes being embarrassed sent tendrils of heat down to Greg's cock. "No need to be embarrassed, honey. It's just you and me. Show me what you did." 

Sherlock scrunched up his nose but pulled his shorts down a bit. He was already hard and leaking a great deal of precome into his blue cotton briefs. He pulled the elastic band down and his prick sprang free, head swollen and red. Greg drew in a shaky breath at the sight and gripped his own thigh. 

Sherlock looked up at him, cheeks rosy and forehead already glistening with sweat. He sucked his thumb into his mouth, eyes never leaving Greg, and ran it over the head of his cock. The spit and precome mingled and practically glowed on his cock (OK, maybe Greg was going a bit nuts over this). 

Sherlock eyebrows grew closer together and he let out a little 'oh'. Greg could feel his cock pressing urgently at his zip, but didn't dare move. Sherlock cupped the head of his cock in his hand and pressed against it. 

"Jimmy made fun of me, papa. He said I was a dirty boy. Am I dirty? Am I a bad boy?" Sherlock asked, looking innocent and thrusting up against his hand at the same bloody time. 

"Oh, pet, no. You're not a bad boy. You just need to learn to control your urges."

"But hooooooooow? Papa! I try, but as soon as I think about you I go solid and if I don't touch it I start to hurt." Sherlock whined. 

"Oh, Jesus!" Greg whimpered. 

Sherlock gave him a worried look and he shook himself once to get back into character. 

"Well, I suppose you could touch yourself before you go to school. Maybe get it out of your system?" Greg offered. 

Sherlock gripped his cock and squeezed it hard. He whimpered and Greg did too. 

"But Daddy, I don't have time before school. I try to make it go away, but it takes so long." 

Greg took the hint and removed his jeans and pants. His prick was glistening and he stroked it once. 

"Maybe you're doing it wrong." He said. 

Sherlock immediately looked angry. Greg back peddled. Sometimes it was hard to pay attention to what he was saying AND get off at the same time. 

"Sorry, love, what I meant to say was there's another way to make it go away fast. Do you want to learn?"

Sherlock smiled and nodded eagerly. 

"Ok, lad, watch me."

Greg wrapped his hand around his prick and stroked once before having to stop to breathe. He stroked again, and soon built up a rhythm. Sherlock was watching carefully, and when he stopped he noticed how black his eyes had gone. This was obviously doing the trick. 

"Want to try?" Greg asked. 

Sherlock nodded and looked at his own prick, concentrating (or pretending to) so hard he was sticking out his tongue. He gripped his cock and thrust up into it, moaning loudly and shivering. He thrust again, and let go. His eyes caught Greg's and a large grin appeared across his face. 

"It's working Daddy. I can feel it working. Will you use your hand on me? I'll sit still." Sherlock asked. 

Greg smiled and licked his palm. "Sure. Come sit on daddy's lap." 

Sherlock squeaked and jumped up, straddling Greg and looking down at their cock's. Greg took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around Sherlock's weeping prick. The effect was instantaneous. Sherlock's head lolled back and he moaned. Greg gripped his buttocks and pulled him closer until Sherlock's cock's was pressing against his own. 

Sherlock looked him in the eyes, breath coming in hard little puffs and Greg smiled. He smiled a genuine smile and began stroking their cock's together. Sherlock rocked up into his fist and shuddered. 

Soon Sherlock was moaning and thrusting feverishly. Greg was close to the edge, and as he felt the heat coil in his belly he spoke. 

"You want it to be over, baby boy? You want to finish for me?"

Sherlock nodded. "Yes, papa! Please make me finish. I want to be a good boy for you!" 

Greg stuck two fingers from his left hand into Sherlock's mouth and ran his thumb over the head of their prick's. Sherlock sucked hard and started to come, sending Greg over with him. 

\-----

The next twenty minutes were a blur. Greg gave a sleepy Sherlock a bath on autopilot and got them both dressed for bed. He pulled back the duvet and slipped underneath. When Sherlock slid in he pulled the younger man close and whispered in his ear. 

"Sleep now, lad. We'll do this again in the morning."

Sherlock turned over and wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding him close and breathing in against his chest. 

"Thank you for never questioning me." He whispered, breath tickling Greg's chest. "You make me feel normal." 

Greg kissed him on the head and they fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
